Kyōsō Ken
45,000,000 | medal = | emblem = | epithet = Belly Slitter (腹部スリッター, Fukubu surittā) | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }}Ken is one of the top kendo and sword masters of Wano while also being a skilled and powerful pirate. Appearance Personality Relationships Family Kyōsō Budo- Budo is Ken's twin brother but most importantly he is his rival. He despises everything about his brother and Budo feels the same. Powers and Abilities Kendo Mastery Ken has mastered all the dans of Kendo and is one of the most skilled in all of Wano. His skill is almost unrivaled as well as his strength. Even with a kendo sword which lacks edges or anything to cut Ken is still just as deadly as if he was holding a real weapon Swordsmanship Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Equipment Burazāsupurittā Burazāsupurittā or "Brother Splitter" is Ken's more lethal weapon of choice. When not in a kendo battle and when needing to be more deadly he will use this blade. It is a Metio grade weapon, but its true grade is unknown. Kitai Kitari or "concentration" is Ken's main weapon. It is a traditional kendo sword, but its color pallet and design is different from the standard weapon. The bands on the blade and hilt that would usually be white are a reddish pink color while the rest of the weapon is a light blue. The bottom of the hilt has a small engraving of a cherry blossom with his initials carved in the middle. This blade was commissioned when Ken was only 18. It was made as an alternative to using his other sword when in battle. He prefers his kendo sword to any other blade, and will use it at almost any chance he gets to fight, but if he fells his opponent it worth of it or wishes to strike down his enemy for good he will drop his non lethal weapon. History The Sibling War Nearly 45 years ago Ken and his brother both attended tournaments on the same day, Ken went to a kendo tournament and Budo went to a Sumo match. When they returned they enjoyed it so much they began to have a little debate about which martial art was better. While it started as a friendly debate is soon spiraled into a ten day long argument over which was the supreme way of battle. Eventually they turned in different directions and kept walking. Ken eventually found his way to a Kendo dojo and began working on his style and strength. If he couldn't tell Budo how superior Kendo was he would have to show him. From then on they have been fighting for years to prove one was superior over the other, the sword vs the sumo. These fights escalated as they rose in power first starting as little scuffles just two children fighting not knowing what they were doing eventually became cataclysmic events that shook the very earth as their clashes were a danger to anyone around them. They have battled hundreds of times, but so far neither has defeated the other.